Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU) of a display host. A GPU may convert two-dimensional or three-dimensional (3D) objects into a two-dimensional (2D) pixel representation that may be displayed. The display host may output the two-dimensional (2D) pixel representation to a display client for output at a display (e.g., liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel).